Shattered Barrier
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: -Transformers Prime- The Autobots and Decepticons have discovered a Cybertronian escape pod designed to travel through space. When they arrive at the scene at the same time, a fight starts and in the process, Arcee is sent off shooting through space, alone. But is she really? Warning! Slash. Story better than summary. Knockout/Arcee, obviously.
1. Prologue

Arcee sighed in a corner of the Cybertronian escape pod. It was already 10,500 km away from Earth, having already broken the atmosphere a long time ago. The pod was quite roomy, meant to leave room for Cybertronians the size of Optimus Prime and Megatron, to give some examples. She remembered the fight before, how the Decepticons had blasted her just when the Autobots had located an escape pod, and were about to leave, having already said goodbye to their human friends. However, the Decepticons ambushed them, planning on destroying the Autobots and leaving, lso having found the escape pod. Though, in the battle, a Decepticon managed to hit Arcee. A motion sensing device opened the hatch, Arcee went flying in, and she accidently hit the switch to launch it. The hatch closed, the engines started up, and she went shooting through Earth's atmosphere as the artificial gravity turned on. She didn't know that, though. She was unconscious from the blast. When Arcee woke up, she was already in space. Her arm was injured and she was leaking energon. She tried to ignore the pain and got up, walking slowly toward a door that led to the control room. If she could access the room, she could steer the pod back to Earth. She found it was locked. "Scrap," She muttered to herself. Slowly, Arcee wandered back to her corner, holding her hurt arm, with the faint feeling she was being watched.


	2. Not Alone

**A/N Okay, finally posted the next chapter, and I'll be posting 1 every day. This won't be too long; just 3 chapters or something of the sort. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it...grew...heheh...well!Enjoy! ;D**

Hearing a faint noise, Arcee lazily looked up from her bleeding arm. She gasped. In the shadows was a figure. A form just a little bit taller than her, really, but it looked even taller due to the fact Arcee was sitting. Its 2 eyes glowed red from within the darkness, staring straight at her. Arcee transformed her uninjured arm into a blaster and aimed it at the figure. The black outline showed no reaction. "Show yourself," Arcee blurted, trying to be brave, even though she was in a worse condition. As if obeying her, it stepped out of the shadows, one leg first. Arcee could clearly see the leg was a bright red color, and buffed to a point of near impossibility. Soon, the whole form was out of the shadows, and she recognized him. The head fin, clawed hands, the wheels behind him, and thick chest, all in a shiny red paint job. Arcee narrowed her eyes with distaste. "Knockout," She growled. Knockout stayed emotionless. He mumbled something unintelligible. "What?" Arcee snapped. "I merely said, I can't imagine Optimus doing anything as hostile as this, and neither can you. I thought you Autobots were about peace and well-being." Knockout said, this time louder so she could hear. It didn't seem like a threat, nor did it sound like he was intimidated at all from Arcee. He seemed relaxed and nonchalant, but he wasn't trying to insult the Autobots or Arcee. Arcee bored a hole into the Decepticon with raging blue eyes tinged with pink. Then she slumped and turned her arm back into an arm, no longer a cannon. Knockout sighed lazily and walked toward her. He knelt beside her, reaching for her hurt arm. Arcee yanked her arm away from him. "Get away from me, Decepticon," She snarled. "Now, now, Arcee, I'm a doctor. I don't need a fight right now, and I can't bear to see _anyone_ like this. It's why I'm a doctor," Knockout sighed. Arcee remained unconvinced. "Do I _look_ like I'm in the mood for fighting?" Knockout muttered. Arcee didn't budge. Knockout stood up, turning his back on her. "Okay, then. Have it your way. I can leave you here to die from loss of energon, if that is what you wish," Knockout said, walking away, waving a hand dismissively. "…Wait," Knockout turned. "…Fix my arm," Arcee said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, feeling stupid. Knockout gave her a warm smile. "There we are."

It didn't take long for Knockout to repair her arm. Arcee examined her arm once he pulled away. "…Good as new," She mumbled. Knockout could only smile. Arcee looked up at his ivory face. "Thank you," Arcee slowly thanked him. "I'm a medic, it's what I do," Knockout purred, starting to wander the pod. "How you get here?" Arcee inquired. "Oh, I wandered on board because I didn't feel like fighting, and I watched as you were blasted in, not long after I snuck inside." Arcee watched him go. Looking over at the locked control room, she opened her mouth. "Hey, Knockout." Knockout looked over his shoulder to look back at her. "Yes?" "Can you pick locks?" Knockout stared at her, turning to face her. "Yes, why?" Arcee hesitated, before saying, "We can steer the pod back to Earth. I would already have, but the door to the controls room is locked. I don't know how to pick locks. Not that I could with my arm," "Well, why didn't you say so?" Knockout said, eyebrows up. "Where is it?" Arcee pointed. Knockout walked over and analyzed it to see the lock's design, then transformed his hand into a tool and set to work.

**A/N Yeah, you can see a bit of fluffiness...I think...maybe if you squint...LOL Anyway, just review of me, kk? I think I just go on and on with my writing, but I don't know how to stop! DX So yeah, just help me out here, I'm lost. Just review and let me know I'm doing this for a reason! Arcee and Knockout don't like play-acting all warm and fuzzy for you guys for no reason!**

**Arcee and Knockout: ... **


	3. Asteroids

**A/N Okay, since I am SO FREAKING BORED I updated. I already had the whole story written out, so no sweat! Thanks to all you guys that came here to read MY story, from all the rest. LOVE YA GUYS! **

Arcee sighed. Knockout had been at lock picking for about 2 minutes now. What took him so long, she didn't know. She turned her head to look out a window, bored. But seeing what was outside, she froze deadly still. In the darkness of space, floating around in the weightless, cold vacuum, were enormous brown rocks, as large as the pod itself. They had reached the asteroid belt. "KNOCKOUT!" She screeched. Knockout turned his head and was about to make a complaint about his hurting audios, but stopped short as he saw Arcee pointing at the window. His annoyed, angry expression faded to horror when he saw those asteroids. "DUCK!" He yelled as they hit the first asteroid. The impact shook the vehicle, and the Cybertronians, which were standing, wobbled and skidded across the floor. Knockout quickly turned his tool that he'd been using to pick the lock back into a hand as not to hurt anyone accidently. Another hit from an asteroid and the pod turned spun out of control into yet another rock, and the red and blue robots were slamming against the walls and ceiling and floor. Arcee had her face planted into the floor, and then was sent back crashing into a wall sideways. Knockout was no better. His back hit the ceiling, and he was immediately sent to the floor, and slid back as the pod spun onto its side and the floor was now a wall. His back hit the wall behind him, but a sudden jerk sent his face back into what used to be the floor. He was unconscious for a couple moments. Arcee was screaming. Knockout regained consciousness, just as they exited the asteroid belt. A final asteroid hit the pod and sent Arcee to a wall, lying down. Knockout crashed into her, but he hit her in such a way that he was on top of her. Their lips met. Arcee's eyes widened and her mind screamed. Knockout also looked surprised for a couple kliks, but then his eyes closed and he sunk into the kiss. Arcee was frozen stiff with shock, wondering what was wrong with his fragging mind. They finally exited the asteroid belt, and the pod slid back into position, badly dented. And still Knockout kissed Arcee. "Knokowt…" Arcee mumbled past his lips. Knockout quickly pulled away, getting off her. "Sorry," He apologized, watching Arcee wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, giving him a questioning, slightly offended look. "My sincerest apologizes," He added, putting a hand to his chest and slightly bowing his head, still looking at her. Wiping the shocked expression off her face, Arcee sighed, "Have you finished picking the lock yet?" "No," Knockout admitted. "Well, then get back to it. We're wasting fuel every mile," She said. Knockout nodded and stood up, wiping himself off. Before returning to the door, though, he tossed Arcee a bottle or tube of sorts. She stared at the clear container, filled with a whitish cream. "Rub it on you," He said to her, answering her unspoken question about what to do with it. She hesitatingly took off the cap and poured some into her hand. Knockout nodded encouragingly. "That's it," He remarked gently, watching Arcee slowly rub some onto her arm. The white gunk immediately disappeared into her metal. "Put it on where it most hurts," Advised Knockout, walking toward the door but still watching her. Arcee put some on her face and back. "What is it for?" She finally asked. "Oh, it's simply going to get rid of your aches," He said nonchalantly, just as Arcee felt the cream start to work. She hurt less. Knockout smiled as Arcee blinked, seeing Knockout was right. He transformed his hand into a same sharp tool as last time and knelt down, finishing up his lock picking. "Aren't you going to put any on?" Arcee inquired. "I already did." "Oh." More silence as Knockout kicked open the door. "We're in."

**A/N Well...? :D Please review and make the white box, Arcee, Knockout, and me happy! Uhm...okay, if you review...you...*quickly looks round, sees Knockout* GET A VIRTUAL KNOCKOUT! XwX**

**Knockout: WHAAAAT? How can you put ME into this?! And couldn't you get another Decepticon to do this story? *wipes off mouth* **

**Me: NOPE! XwX**

**Srsly though, review!**


	4. Not That Bad

**A/N Okay, peeps! Just like I promised! An update today! ^ ^ **

The flight back to Earth was spent in silence. Arcee had sat down against the wall as Knockout steered, standing. Earth was clear in view when Arcee finally asked the question she'd been itching to ask since Knockout kissed her. "Do you like me?" Arcee felt stupid and wanted to take it back when Knockout turned his head to look at her, unfazed, but it was too late. Arcee felt like she was afraid of the answer a little. Knockout didn't say anything for a few kliks before answering. "The day I first set eyes on you, my world stopped spinning. You had a lovely form and a beautiful face then, and you still do now. It was a shame you weren't on our side, you do very well a warrior too and it would be less awkward for me to fall in love. All those times I tried to inflict harm on you, I didn't really enjoy it. A sadistic part of me did, I guess, for I was hurting an Autobot, but a secret part of me regretted it. But I would be kicked out of the Decepticon ranks if Megatron found out I was in love with you. To directly answer your question, I don't like you. I love you." He turned his head back to  
the controls. Arcee was speechless. She didn't know if she was touched or if she was offended. Arcee opened her mouth, but then closed it. Then she opened it again. "…So when you kissed me you only did it because it was probably your only chance to in your life?" She asked, looking at him in a  
sideways fashion. "Yes, you could say that," Knockout replied. Arcee decided to look at him through new eyes. She tried to forget everything. Forget the hurt he'd inflicted on the Autobots. Forget his coldness. Forget the divide of Autobot and Decepticon. If she really liked him…suddenly he wasn't as bad. He…had a nice form. If he didn't care so much about his paint and wasn't as evil, he could be a great partner. If he had a belief, you couldn't change his mind. If he has an idea in his head, you can't get it out. He was loyal, and had lost a friend like Arcee had. Then she remembered the other side of him. He was a coward, he whines a lot, he finds joy in torture, he hates the Autobots, and he's vain and acts like the world revolves around him. Arcee sighed. What a valuable teammate he would be if he wasn't all that.

**A/N This was incredibly fun to write, just letting you know. I had to bail some homework to write this and stayed up till 4 AM sometimes, but this is so that you are happy! I work for reviews, so fill in that white box down there with at least a smiley, LOL  
Go ahead and slam the keyboard! I like those kind of reviews! XD  
Sorry if it was too fluffy for you to handle  
I understand**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N Since I felt awfully niiiiiicccceee today, I posted TWO chapters! YAAAYY!**

Knockout slowed as they entered Earth's atmosphere. "So what do we do once we get out?" Knockout asked. "We blow up the pod, and forget this ever happened, and don't tell anyone this happened. We aren't going to Cybertron just yet. When the war is done." "When the war is done," Knockout echoed, smiling. "And blow this pod up," Arcee said, also smiling now. "And forget this happened." Knockout was smiling wider now. "Agreed?" "Agreed." A couple minutes later there was the  
sound of blasters firing filling the air. A blue motorcycle and a red muscle car sped in opposite directions from the site, making up stories to tell their leaders along the way.

**A/N VIRTUAL KNOCKOUTS TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**Knockout: MY LIFE IS RUUUIIINED! *falls to knees and cries into hands***

**Arcee/Me: o.O**

**Oh well! Tell me if these author's notes are funny or if you want me to stop making these ^w^**


End file.
